The Underworld
The Underworld is the 5th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. The Demon Warrior is the basic melee enemy, and the Dark Mage is your basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 1 Big Mob/Special Mob, 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. The Underworld requires players to be level 80 for insane difficulty and level 85 for Nightmare difficulty. It is recommended to have at least 40K health for Insane difficulty, and 60-70K for Nightmare. Stages (In Order) Stage 1: The basics. You are introduced to a group of Demonic Warriors and Dark Mages. Demonic warriors have the same AI as the King's Guard, and Dark Mages are similar to the Elementalists, but their ranged attack is much harder to dodge as it gets a buff in the attack's width. They will attack you with barrages of spikes. Stage 2: You will encounter Demonic Warriors and Dark Mages, and a singular Elder Dark Mage, the fading and reappearing glowing one at the end of the room. All of them deal 14000 damage per hit (insane). It is best for you to move around, as the Elder Dark Mage has an attack similar to that of Demonic Pirate Captain's Global Tendril Attack. Stage 3: The same as Stage 1, but you will encounter 3 groups of 3 Demonic Warriors and 3 Dark Mages. Stage 4: You will encounter Demonic Overgrowth. He has 2 attacks. One of which is a triple spike attack, similar to Arch Mage's main attack but bigger and more damaging. The second one is a row of red and space, all of them dealing damage. The Demonic Overgrowth summons Blood Minions to fight by his side so beware. Stage 5: You will encounter a row of Dark Mages, followed by a row of Demonic Warriors. Make sure to not be burst down by the Dark Mages on the encounter. Stage 6: You will encounter two groups of mobs with Dark Mages and Demonic Warriors, followed by an Elder Dark Mage. Make sure to keep moving to dodge the attacks. Stage 7: You will encounter a group of Demonic Warriors and Dark Mages followed by another group. Make sure to dodge the blasts from the Dark Mages and make sure to deal enough damage so you can kill all the mobs in time. Stage 8: You will encounter Kolvumar (The demonic horse). He will summon lava circles and will dash leaving a line of lava (The lava stays until he is defeated.), dealing heavy damage. It's best to barely move (when he is summoning circles or dashing) or move in a straight line next to the wall. Stage 9: You will encounter groups of Demonic Warriors and Dark Mages, and you will find 2 Elder Dark Mages. Final Room/Boss: Demon Lord Azrallik will be waiting for you here. When he reaches half health, he will spit out his heart, and you have to go from there. The heart has 50% of Arzallik's health. Blood Minions will be spawned and will move similarly to the demonic warriors.The Blood Minions are immune to any type of taunting for the full duration of the battle against the heart. When it is destroyed, he takes it back and you are able to attack him again. Then when he is defeated you win the dungeon and get your loot! Mobs The Underworld has 7 mobs, 4 pawns and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss) each with a unqiue function. Most mobs here are reddish brown, have a monstrous face, all to make them look like suitable demons. Demonic Warrior The demonic warrior is the melee attacker of the dungeon. It's AI and attack pattern is similar to that of the other melee attackers, including the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, and the Infected Pirate. It is reccommeneded to counter the Demonic Warrior, by using the same strategies that the player used against the other melee attackers. Demonic Warriors will attack players who taunted them first. If no players have used the taunt ability, they will attack the player whom attracted it first. Appearance wise it looks like a dark, winged, armored version of the blood minion. Demonic Mage The demonic mage is the range attacker of the Underworld. Using it's spell attacks it can support melee attackers, by attacking players, other mobs can't reach. However, it only damages a single target unlike the Elder Demonic Mage. Overall, its quite similar to the Pirate Rifleman, Frost Wizard and Elementalist, but it has a signifcantly wider beam, allowing it to hit players more often. It deals less damage than melee attackers, so players are advised to deal with this mob later. Elder Demonic Mage The elder demonic mage has medium range, but in return is given the blessing of AOE. With an above average cooldown, the Elder Demonic Mage can summon circles that will deal damage to anyone standing in it after a certain period of time. This can be completely avoided however if you decide to constantly move. Despite its large body it has the the same health as the Demonic Mage and Demonic Warrior. Blood Minions Blood Minions are melee attacking mobs that can be spawned by the Demonic Overgrowthand Demon Lord Azrallik. They have about half the health of the Demonic Warrior, Demonic Mage, and Elder Demonic Mage. Blood Minions must be killed quickly. If they are ignored and at least 5 blood minions are on the field, all blood minions will become "enraged". Once enraged they will gain a massive speed boost, making them even more deadly then the Demonic Warrior. It is recommended to have a strong warrior or tank to taunt the minions away from your heavy hitting mages. Kolvumar (Mini-Boss) Kolvumar is deer/moose like mini-boss. It is completely red, and its eye's are barely visible. It has a simple but dangerous attack pattern, and it is strongly advised to memorize it, in order to predict the next attack. Kolvumar Attack Pattern: 1. Summons lava circle directly on a player, that deals damage after time. The player it targets is random. It is reccommended to constantly move to avoid taking damage. 2. Charges a player, leaving a trail of lava in it's path. Like the previous attack, the the player it targets is random. This is one of the most lethal attacks from this boss, and the reason why it is considered the hardest mini-boss in the Underworld. 3. Summons a circle on a player similar to the first attack. 4. Repeats attacks 1-3. For further clarification, the attack pattern is "circle line circle circle line circle circle line" Demonic Overgrowth (Mini-Boss) The Demonic Overgrowth is the second mini-boss in the Underworld. Similarily to Kolvumar it has an attack cycle, that it uses. Demonic Overgrowth Attack Pattern: 1. Fires 3 very wide lasers similar to that of the dark mages. The lasers will attack players at random, unlike the dark mage which attacks the player which dealt the most damage. For this reason, playres must be catious 2. Summons wide lasers across the room verically from the entrance. This is considered an easier attack to dodge then attack listed above, 3. Summons a blood minion. Will become an enraged blood minion if there are 5 blood minions on the battle field. 4. Repeats attacks 1-3 Demonic Lord Azrallik Demon Lord Azrallik the final boss located in The Underworld, and many consider him to be the hardest mob in the Underworld. You can roughly see his shape in the dark wall that covers his body, however you can clearly see his red eyes. He also has a unique "second form" as he summons a mini-boss and becomes invulnerable until it is defeated. Demonic Lord Attack Pattern: 1. His opening attack is similar to the 2nd of Demonic Overgrowth, but attacks directly in front of you rather than from the side, and goes on for longer. He summons red lines with spaces between them, which is how you dodge this attack. It is also noted that if you spawn at the right moment, you will die instantly, as the last line reaches the spawn point of this room. 2. Next, he stomps his foot (or slams his hand) on the ground, covering a small area in the arena, however it spits out lines that do damage after those hit as well, which kill people more than the first part of the attack. 3. Last, he does an attack similar to the Demonic Pirate Captains opening, however, it is much more severe. He summons a small circle around your character, and if you keep moving, you should be able to dodge the bigger circle that is summoned and is blasted. Often, another player "big circle" will kill another player dodging into it. *As a unique function, at exactly half HP (however if your quick you can do a bit more damage) he becomes invulnerable and throws (or spits) his heart into an area (always the same one). The heart glows, and has a bit more than half the HP of the Demon Lord. It summons Blood Minions to attack you, so a tank may be useful for attracting the mobs. The heart is usually killed faster than getting Azrallik to half hp, so it should be finished off quickly. He takes back his heart when it is defeated and he is able to be attacked again, and he starts re-looping his attacks. Obtainable Loot Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty and XP Earnings Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:The Underworld